OS Ganadores
by evi.lxh
Summary: One-shots de fics a pedido que han ganado en un pequeño concurso que hice hace tiempo... muucho tiempo. Cap 1: NicoMaki


_**Este es uno de los fics que pidieron en un concurso que hice en No tan Simple, espero que les guste. Este cap en especial es para Maki Maki Ma, ojala sea lo que esperabas o parecido jejeje**_

* * *

Maki recorría de forma impaciente su sala de estar, decir que estaba nerviosa era algo que se quedaba muy corto. Era el día, el gran día. La joven doctora se quedaría la tarde en casa, con su hija, por primera vez. Nico tenía que ir a una entrevista para una revista por lo que no podría cuidar de su hija de un poco menos de dos años. Hasta la fecha Maki nunca se había quedado con la pequeña Dia a solas, otras veces que Nico no podía cuidar junto a ella a su hija entonces alguien más la ayudaba; su madre, Eli o Umi (aunque generalmente las dos juntas la ayudaban) o Nozomi. Pero esta vez estaría completamente sola, ninguna de las chicas ni su mamá estaban disponibles ese día, por lo que sería ella y su bebé. En una gran casa, con una bebé que ya sabía caminar por su cuenta. Además la pequeña salió algo curiosa por lo que si veía algo que llamara su atención casi corría a tomarlo, le gustaban las cosas especialmente transparentes y brillantes, como vidrio o joyas.

-Maki ya quédate quieta, me estresas –la pelirroja escuchó la voz de su esposa, la miró y ya estaba completamente lista para salir, provocándole una sensación extraña en el estomago- no es necesario que me mires como si hubieses visto un fantasma

-¡N-No lo estoy haciendo! –eso no la convenció ni a ella misma

-Como digas, ya me debo ir –la pelinegra fue a buscar el resto de sus cosas, billetera, llaves y las metió en su bolso- Dia está terminando de tomar su siesta

-Sí –Maki respiró profundamente para calmarse

-Debes moler los vegetales cocidos que dejé en la olla y calentarlo un poco antes de dárselo

-Lo sé –es algo que había hecho antes

-Recuerda enfriar un poco la leche antes de dársela

-Nico, sé lo que debo hacer –se cruzó de brazos

-¿Y podrás hacerlo sin desmayarte? –se burló

-Graciosa –se acercó a su esposa

-Lo harás bien, no es tan terrible –Nico la besó en los labios- nos vemos en la tarde

-Buena suerte

En cuanto dijo esas palabras Nico desapareció tras la puerta de entrada. Maki suspiró por milésima vez. Esto sería mucho más fácil si no fuese por un pequeño detalle, Dia parecía odiarla. Así es, cada vez que Maki se quedaba aunque sea un par de minutos sola con ella la pequeña lograba hacer algo para romper la armonía que había en la casa. De alguna forma esa pequeña persona competía con ella por la atención de Nico, si por alguna razón las dos mujeres estaban muy juntas o la pelinegra estaba prestándole especial atención a su esposa, entonces Dia lloraba y fuerte. Sólo deseaba que esta vez no fuese así, que por no estar la mayor entonces la pequeña se comportaría de mejor manera.

Maki subió hasta la habitación donde dormía la pequeña Dia, abrió la puerta y la vio durmiendo en su cuna. Cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertarla, volvió a bajar hasta la sala de estar, se estaba sentando cuando escuchó el llanto de su hija. Se levantó al instante y corrió hasta su habitación. Allí estaba la pequeña llorando, Maki se le acercó y la intentó tomar en brazos, lo cual le costó ya que se movía mucho. Cuando al fin lo logró, Dia abrió sus ojos y la miró directamente, de ahí volvió a llorar con más ganas.

-N-No –intentó hacer que se calmara como siempre veía que lo hacía Nico, pero sólo empeoraba- Aah ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Por favor Dia ya deja de llorar!

Maki miró a su alrededor intentando pensar en algo para que dejara de llorar, entonces vio una imagen que llamó su atención, era ella junto al resto de las chicas de µ's, la fotografía que se tomaron cuando finalizaron su primera presentación siendo 9.

-Tal vez funcione… -la pelirroja comenzó a cantar, una melodía suave y arrulladora

La pequeña fue bajando el volumen de su llanto, abrió sus ojos para mirar con curiosidad a su madre. Al terminar la canción la miraba fijamente, callada. Maki sonrió aliviada, que no duró mucho. Dia volvió a llorar y patalear en los brazos de su madre.

-¡¿Y ahora?! –entonces recordó que aun no comía, tal vez tenía hambre

Bajó hasta la cocina, miró la hora y confirmó que era pasada la hora en que la pequeña comía. La sentó en su sillita, aún llorando y pataleando por lo que le costó poder sentarla. Una vez logrado esa gran hazaña fue hasta la cocinar para calentar un poco los vegetales para luego molerlos. Era una tarea que debía ser sencilla, pero no lo fue. Dia logró alcanzar una figurita que había sobre la mesa y la lanzó, no llegó muy lejos considerando la fuerza de un bebé, pero lamentablemente no era la única cosa que estaba al alcance de la pequeña, pronto tenía un tenedor en su mano el cual arrojó contra un vaso que había un poco más lejos en la mesa, si no fuese por la poca fuerza de la pequeña el vaso estaría hecho añicos en el suelo. Maki fue hacía ella y alejó todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, provocando que volviese a llorar.

-Maldi… agh –Maki por esta vez ignoró el llanto de la pequeña y se enfocó en la comida para terminarla lo antes posible

Una vez todo molido y tibio se acercó a su hija para al fin darle de comer, lo cual obviamente no fue tarea fácil. Dia la miraba enojada y se negaba abrir la boca, por más que Maki intento varios métodos, incluso algunos algo ridículos, no lograba que su hija se dignara a comer.

-¿A quién rayos saliste tan difícil? –murmuró desesperada

De un momento a otro Dia se puso a llorar y la pelirroja entró en pánico, de nuevo. Miraba hacia todos lados intentando pensar en como hacer que dejara de llorar, pero nada se le ocurrió. Maki perdía cada vez más la paciencia.

-¡Ya basta! –levantó un poco la voz, no gritando, pero si sonando autoritaria. Puso el plato frente a la bebé de casi dos años- ¡ahora a comer!

Dia se quedó callada mirándola, entonces ella misma intentó tomar la cuchara y comer. Maki quedo sorprendida por esto, estaba segura que la pequeña volvería a llorar con más fuerza, pero al parecer sólo quería hacer pasar un mal rato a su mamá.

-Creo que te pareces peligrosamente a Nico – comentó la pelirroja con atención a la bebé

Maki tomó la cuchara y continuó alimentando a su hija quien comía gustosa. Una vez que terminó, se levantó para lavar todo mientras Dia jugaba con un peluche de un pingüino que le regalaron Eli y Nozomi en su cumpleaños número uno. Ya todo listo Maki tomó a su hija en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación, la dejó en el suelo y esperó a que hiciera algo, que tomara alguna cosa que le gustara y así saber con que se quería entretener. La pelinegra se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta un mueble, el cual tenía sobre si la misma foto que había tomado Maki. Dia miró a su madre ya que no alcanzaba la fotografía, por lo que se levantó y fue junto a ella.

-Ten –se agacho para entregarle la foto a su hija, sonriéndole

Dia la tomó entre sus pequeñas manos y la inspeccionó con cuidado. Pasó su dedo por la fotografía por cada una de las 9 chicas. Se detuvo cuando pasó por Maki y la miró con grandes ojos.

-¿Mamá? -preguntó

-Soy yo- apuntó donde estaba ella en la fotografía y luego a si misma- ¿ves?

Dia se puso a reír, algo que llenó de amor y una sensación muy cálida el pecho de Maki que la hizo sonreír. La pequeña volvió a mirar la fotografía y esta vez se detuvo en Nico.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó

-Así es, esa es Nico, tu mamá –la pelirroja miraba con adoración las reacciones de su hija

La pelinegra siguió mirando la fotografía para luego mirar a su madre y pasársela, Maki la miró con curiosidad cuando se la quitó y volvió a pasar, lo repitió tres veces y las tres se esperó un poco antes de quitárselo, mirándola expectante. Al cuarto intento Maki entendió que quería que cantara, así que lo hizo, cuando comenzó Dia se puso a aplaudir y reír.

Entonces a la joven madre se le ocurrió una idea, tomó a su hija en brazos, una cobija y la llevó hasta una habitación especial de la casa. Allí se encontraba un piano de cola blanco, una habitación de color beige, tenía adornos de color rosa pastel, todo en la habitación era muy tranquilizador y relajante. Puso la cobija en el suelo y sentó a Dia sobre ella, se acercó al piano y lo abrió, se sentó, pasó su mano por las teclas, hace tiempo que no tocaba, miró a su hija quien miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad. Tocó las primeras notas obteniendo rápidamente la atención de la pequeña, se le quedó mirando y volvió a tocar. Así siguió tocando para luego unirle canto, mientras a miraba embobada. Después de terminar de tocar, miró hacia su hija con una sonrisa, quien se puso de pie y corrió a ella para abrazarla, se separó un poco del abrazo y la sentó junto a ella, Maki continuó cantando mientras Dia miraba lo que hacía e apretaba ella misma algunas teclas. No pasó mucho hasta que la pequeña se levantó, fue hasta donde estaba la cobija y se durmió sobre ella. La pelirroja siguió tocando por un rato hasta que fue junto a su primogénita, se acomodó a su lado acariciando su cabello y continuó tarareando. Pronto se encontró pensando en lo feliz que era junto a Nico y su Dia, lo afortunada que se sentía de compartir su vida junto a ambas.

.

Nico volvió un poco antes de lo previsto, por suerte su sesión de fotos tomó menos de lo esperado.

-Llegué –dijo con voz fuerte, se quitó los zapatos y entró a su casa- ¿Maki?

Miró por todo el primer piso de la casa y nada, fue hacia el jardín y tampoco estaban allí, por lo que se encaminó hasta la habitación de su hija, donde tampoco estaba.

-¿Habrán salido? –se preguntó, sacó su celular de su bolsillo y llamó a su esposa

El tono del celular de Maki se pudo escuchar desde donde estaba. Caminó hasta su habitación y sobre el mueble al lado de la cama estaba el celular.

-¿Dónde se metieron? Maki nunca sale sin su teléfono

La pelinegra siguió recorriendo la casa hasta llegar a la habitación del piano. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con las dos personas más importantes en su vida, acostadas en el suelo, durmiendo abrazadas. Nico les tomó una fotografía antes de despertar a Maki.

-Hey –la movió un poco lo que bastó para despertarla

-¿Qué? –la pelirroja la miró adormilada

-¿Qué tipo de recibimiento es ese? –se quejó-burló la mayor

-Mmh… -Maki aún no de todo despierta, rodeo su cuello y la besó- bienvenida a casa

-… -Nico se sonrojó ante tal acto, pese al tiempo que llevaban juntas Maki no era tan "atrevida" con sus acciones, ya que por lo general le daba vergüenza- No tienes remedio –se puso de pie y miró a su hija- llevemos a Dia a su habitación

-De acuerdo

Maki iba a tomar a su hija en brazos, pero ya que aun estaba algo dormida Nico intervino y se la llevó ella. Dejaron a la pequeña en su cuna y la observaron con amor.

-¿No fue difícil cuidar de ella? –preguntó

-Me fue mejor de lo que creía –Maki no dejaba de mirar a su hija con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

-No es difícil cuidad de Dia, es una niña muy tranquila –Nico acaricio el pelo de su hija

-Je… pues digamos que… es mucho más parecida a ti en carácter de lo que esperaba

-¿Qué significa eso? –la pelinegra la miró sin entender

-Nada –Maki se encogió de hombros y se encamino hacia la salida

-Ni se te ocurra irte sin decirme –le amenazó

-Pues mírame –le desafió la menor

-Maki Nishikino vuelve aquí –Nico la siguió- ¡No me ignores!

Pudo escuchar la jovial risa de su esposa, definitivamente algo pasó mientras ella se había ausentado, pero le alegraba saber que al fin Maki le perdió el miedo a cuidar de su propia hija por sí sola. Se sentía aliviada, ahora sí podría decirle sin problemas a su esposa la nueva y gran noticia.

-Ya puede cuidar a una… -Nico sonrió feliz, pero con cierta malicia- ¿Cómo lo hará con dos…?

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado c:**_

 _ **Como siempre gracias por todo su apoyo y nos leemos para el otro OS**_

 _ **PD: fue hace taaaanto tiempo que hice el concurso y recién ahora por fin puedo hacerlos xDD Siento la tardanza**_


End file.
